


Left Behind

by roboticpuppet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Feels, How Do I Tag, Season 15 Era, hints of grimmons, mentions of church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticpuppet/pseuds/roboticpuppet
Summary: An alternate take on when the gang leaves Grif. (But they leave anyways)





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boy is back and at it! Of course Red vs Blue brings my muse back. It's shitty and short but hey, whatever.

“Hey. Hey, dickface!”

Grif let out a long, sufferable sigh. Great. Exactly what he wanted to deal with. Tuckshit. Glancing over, he almost sighs again when he sees the others following behind him. Wonderful. The whole gang!

“Um, hello?! Fat fuck! Can you hear me or is the grease clogging your hearing again?” Tucker waves a hand in from of Grif’s face, only for it to be smacked away in annoyance. This little shit is like a bug. Never leaves him alone.

“What the fuck do you guys want?” He grumbles, thinking about standing and walking away but decides not to. They’re the ones that came into his space!

“You can’t just leave us you asshat! We have to find Church! He’s still out there!” Grif closes his eyes, thinking they might have popped out of his head from rolling his eyes if he had kept them open. He keeps his mouth shut, not wanting this conversation to be happening.

“Yeah, he’s our friend! We can’t leave friends behind!” Of course Simmon’s has to open his mouth… why can’t he see that this is difficult enough as it is? Huffing, he looks at Simmons, sensing confusion, anger, and sadness. Ugh, emotions. Gross.

“Yeah well, said it once, gonna say it again. He should’ve just stayed dead.” He doesn’t regret saying that. Not one bit. He doesn’t care if the others hate him for it, he’s telling the truth. The fucking little blue flashlight should’ve died for good and left them all the hell alone.

“Don’t say that! Especially in front of Caboose! He’s our friend, you douche. So we’re going to save him. With or without you.” Grif looks at the aqua soldier, eyes meeting eyes even with helmets on. “Bye then.”

None of them really seemed to expect that, as it stays silent for a few seconds. Those seconds seem to feel like forever, as the orange soldier waits for something to happen. Though he wouldn’t be lying if he hoped for nothing to happen, or for this conversation to not be a thing at all.

“Nice to see where you stand then, you fucking pig.” Tucker spits out, kicking dirt onto the other before turning his heel and mumbling a, “c’mon Caboose, we’re leaving.”

Grif watches as the two Blues leave. Something in his chest starts to hurt as he hears Caboose loudly questioning why they’re leaving him. He shakes his head slightly, looking at Sarge and Simmons. Waiting for them to say something shitty and leave him too.

“Great job numb-nuts!” Sarge waves his shotgun around slightly, as if deciding whether to shoot Grif or not. Thankfully, he doesn’t. Instead he simply walks away, grumbling to himself about how stupid the orange soldier is. Nothing new there.

Simmons only seems to stand there dejectedly, head aimed to the ground. Grif clears his throat, waiting for Simmons to follow after Sarge and leave him be. But that doesn’t happen. The maroon soldier just looks up at him. Grif can practically feel the confliction in his friend but doesn’t speak up. Why does his throat feel tight?

“I… don’t really know what to say to you,” Simmons speaks up, not loudly, but it feels deafening in Grif’s ears. “I guess I can understand your side of things. But… you don’t leave friends behind. Ever. I-Goodbye, Grif.”

Simmons turns, walking away slowly. He wants to call out, wants to go with his friends. But he doesn’t. He stays there, feeling sicker as Simmons' form gets smaller and smaller. And as he watches his friends get on the ship to save their friend, only one thing stays on his mind. While their ship fades into the distance and he is left alone, there is only one thing.

Only one.

_‘Never leave friends behind, huh? Ironic.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Skeet skeet, thoughts? Anything I need to tag? Hit me up!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: http://tabt-solskin.tumblr.com/


End file.
